


Everybody Loves A Joker (No One Loves A Fool)

by Saiyangirl692



Series: Jackass [3]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyangirl692/pseuds/Saiyangirl692
Summary: For once, winning hurts.





	Everybody Loves A Joker (No One Loves A Fool)

**Everybody Loves a Joker (No One Loves a Fool)**

 

Sterling Archer/Barry Dylan:

“For once, winning hurts.”

 

-

 

He has a daughter.

He feels like it should stir something more within him. Sure, he is happy with the news. Abbiejean is an adorable little bundle of warmth and he likes how it feels to hold her. He would destroy anyone that dared try to harm her, of that he had no doubt.

But he can't love her mother the same – not now.

He had tried. He hadn't seen Barry in months and he'd tried to move on, but it was strange to kiss lips and not taste copper. Lana's skin was too soft and her touches too gentle.

He will never admit it out loud, but he has come to crave the dominance that only Barry could provide.

He could find no judgement in AJ's pretty brown eyes yet, but he couldn't help but feel that she would hate him in the end.

 

-

 

He is drunk when Barry finds him once more.

Their last battle had left him stripped of all traces of humanity. He was nothing now but a skeleton of steel and wires, and Sterling doubted that even Krieger could put him back together again.

He had thought that it would bring him pleasure to win their game and prove his point, but a sickness settled at the bottom of his stomach instead. It had nothing to do with the cocktails that near overrides his brain.

Barry is near hysterical in the front seat, talking so fast that Sterling struggles to keep up.

“I don't know, sweetheart, I think finding my mom might just do the trick,” he's saying, “It might get rid of all this hate and bitterness inside me – Shut up other Barry! It's the least you can do – No, I can't hurt him! It's the least you can do after leaving me like this!”

He moves his hands from the steering wheel to point down at his broken body, and Sterling fears they will crash.

“Of course I'll help you,” Sterling says urgently, hoping Barry will pay more attention to the road.

His prayers are, for once, founded.

“See, I told you other Barry!” he exclaims, “Archer will always help us, he loves us,”

Sterling isn't brave enough to correct him.

 

-

 

Barry is grateful for their help. It's almost worth the use of every one of their resources. Almost worth the fear he felt seeing his mother trapped.

The kiss that Barry leaves him with is gentle and genuine.

Somehow, he knew it would be their last.

The thought filled him with an explainable sorrow.

 

-

 

He should really be thinking about AJ when he lands in that pool. Or Lana, or mother, or even Pam.

He should have fallen with a laugh, for at the very least his mission was a success.

Instead he thought of Barry and found he could not make a single sound.

 

-

 

He dreams of Barry.

The others are there, of course. Lana, mother, Pam, Cheryl. Even Krieger and Cyril, but Barry is his constant.

It hurts that they are back to the old days.

Sterling wants Barry to pull him in and kiss him. He wants him to find an empty room in that mansion and pin him to a bed.

Instead, Barry tries to kill him and he returns the favor.

 

-

 

He should be glad to see mother and Lana and little AJ upon waking up, but he feels empty all the same.

He longs to see Barry's blue eyes, run hands through blonde hair, but he knows he likely never will again.

He feels a fool when a tear drips down his face. Lana doesn't understand. She presses a gentle kiss against his temple, presses AJ into his arms.

She's grown a lot since last he has seen her, and she looks up at him with innocent eyes. He forces himself to smile back.

He _should_ be happy. He has won!

-

 

But losing Barry was a terrible prize.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
